storm in the dark v2
by ryu-no-kitsune
Summary: what if Naruto had a kicka** bloodline what if he could use darkness element. What if he could use the strom subelement and became feared as the storm in the dark join us on his goal to become the best. redone
1. Chapter 1

what if naruto had a kickass bloodline what if he could use darkness element. What if he could use the strom subelement and became feared as the strom in the dark join us on his goal to become the best. given to Echo Uchiha

Hey guys I was looking at this story and thought i would rewrite it and see if I can make it better alot of it will be the same at first but I shall be changing alot of it later anyways let me know what you think. Also I only have word pad so I am sorry for spelling errors.

Disclamer: i do not own naruto but i wish

"naruto get back here" yelled an ANBU running after a yellow blur.

"never" yelled back the blur.

The blur turns out to be a small boy bout 5 to 6 years old. As he turns a connor he sees it's a dead end.

"hee hee guys it was just a joke ill clean it up" said the boy with a hand behind his head as the ANBU and villagers came around the connor.

"no demon brat, this time you die" said one of the ABNU with the Inu mask (AN: yes it's who you think it is.) as the other ANBU and villagers pull out wepons he starts to do hand seals. After the third one he yells out the name of the jutsu.

"lighting style: lighting blade" as he starts to charge naruto stabing him in his chest. Then he falls back and the others start to cut the poor boy, while he crys out fo them to leave him alone and what has he ever done to them and what ever it was i'm sorry, till all of a sudden,as the ANBU with the Tora mask when to cut of his head a strong gust of wind knocked him back in to the Inu masked ANBU.

"what the hell" said Tora

"I dont know" was the answer he got from Inu. Inu then went to attack with this lighting blade again but a wall of fire knocked him back.

"The demon must be using some sort of demon power we must kill it now to finsh what fourth-sama started." said a random ANBU to the yells of "yea" and " kill the demon"

"STOP" yelled the third hokage as he showed up on the scene with two ANBU as the ANBU in the mob disapeared. "what the hell do you think you are doin you are attacking a six year old boy that has done nothing to you besides something he had no control over"

"no hokage-sama that demon is no boy" said one of the chunin in mob right before his head came off.

"ANBU dispose of this mob" order the hokage while whaping the blood of the blade of his ANBU with a flick of his wrist then throwing it back to his ANBU

"Gladly hokage-sama" was the answer he got as the two ANBU started cuting now the mob.

IN NARUTO'S MIND

drip drip drip the sound of driping water was that could be heard as naruto awoke in some form of a sewer it looked like then he heard a voice

"come here little kit" said the voice.

naruto started to walk to the voice when he came apouned a huge cage. Inside he seees a large fox with nine tails behind it.

"wwwwwhatttttt... a Nine Tail Fox I thought you were killed by the fourth?"

"no kit no mortal not even your father could kill me so he sealed me into his kit."

"father? kit? what are you trying to say Fox-man?"

"your father was the fourth hokage kit" said the nine tails

"all this time he knew and he never told me no matter how many times i asked." said naruto with tears forming in his eyes. "everytime i asked why i was hated and beat up" "when i got kicked out of the orponionange (an somone tell me how to spell this plz) then almost killed by a mob he stilll wouldnt tell me, I can not believe the old man would lie to me like this how could he?"

"kit your father had many people that hated him and would like nothing better then to kill his only son, so that old man Hokage must of been trying to protect you. anyway I called you here because I believe it's time you knew the truth about eveything and that im sorry for the life you have lived because of me, also i want to make a deal with you kit" said the fox

"what kinda of deal" he asked still not fully trusting the Fox since he was thought to believe the fox to be a demon.

"I want to train you in your bloodline and to make you the most powerful thing to walk this earth" Was his answer.

"What do you mean I have a bloodline? Last I checked the fourth was never said to have a bloodline" asked naruto with a confused look.

"yes now first drop the mask I am not going to hurt you like those "humans" in your village." narutos smile was now gone replace with a stright face with almost no emotions in his eyes at all. 'its a shame what those so called humans have done to you kit"'

"I am the one who gave you your bloodline after messing with your DNA a bit It was ready just in time" "The bloodline gives you the ualtment defence." said the fox while looking at naruto. "right now it's acting on it's own now but later you can pick what element you want. An element comes to life and protects you in a full 360dreages. also you have a eye bloodline also the Kagegun (AN if you want a full explainion go to my profile) it alows you to use the darkness element and the sub element of storm. You will also get a set of wings pure black. now the rest will be explain later it's time for you to awake also i want you to tell the third nothing about what we talked about and i want you to go home and pack for tonight we are leaveing this so called village and I'll do the rest."

"Hai kitsune-sensai" replied naruto as he disapperd

"naruto it's good to see you are alright" said the third with concen in his eyes.

"hey gramps what happened?" asked naruto

"you dont remenber naruto?" "no i dont gramps what happened?"

"you were attacked again" said the third with a sad look in his eyes

"gramps please tell me why do the villagers hate me what did i ever do to desive what they do to me, is it true what they say that.. that im a demon?" asked naruto with tears rolling down his checks with a sad look in his deep blue eyese most cant help be get lost in but at this molment they seem to be as bottomless in sadness as the stars.

"naruto you are not a demon this villagagers have no reason to hate you"

"did they love me?" asked naruto who seemed to get even more depressed

"who naurto" asked the third knowing where this was going.

"my prerents did they love me?"

"of course they did naruto"

"then why? why did they leave me in this damn village with these so called peoeple?" naruto asked "who were they"

"I cant tell you naruto not now but i can tell you they loved you very much"

"ok hokage-sama i'll be going now" naruto said in a emotions voice that reminded the old man of a certain ANBU.

"ok naruto you can come talk to me when ever and about what ever." replyed the old hokage with a sad look in his eyes as naruto walked out the door. 'minato how i have failed you'

Naruto was at his aptment packing geting ready to leave he could hear the nine-tails in his head telling him to hurry before the hokage sent someone to check up on him. As naruto was leaveing his "home" he took one last look 'when i get back i will take this village off the map'


	2. Leaving and returning

Here is the 2nd chapter of the redone verison of this story

Naruto was runing through the forest of the land of fire heading toward the nine tail's old place. All of the sudden, he came apuon a huge waterfall between two huge statues.

"madara uchiha and Hashirama Senju they had a fight here over who would be the first hokage of the leaf village Those two were ninja more powerful than anyone has ever seen, their battle changed the landscape so much. This used to be all forest. but thats a story for another time lets go in." said the kitsune inside naruto's head while handsigns flashed in side his head also. Naruto then started to perform them.

all of a sudden the water started to vibreate (AN: YES IT'S BEEN SIX MONTHS AND NARUTO KNOWS TREE AND WATER WALKING CC WILL BE AT GENIN LV NOW WHILE OVER ALL HE IS AN Academy student) as the water fall started to open up. Naruto jumped into the hole it made, as soon as he did the hole closed up behind him. Naruto start to walk down the hall till he found a room. To his left he saw a door that the fox said is where he keeped his scrolls. To naruto's right was another door. It was a red door.

"naruto walk into that door to your right the red one"

"hai kitsune-sensai" naruto walked through the door to find a huge cave. perfect for pretaicing jutsu along the right side wall there was a wall of wepions most he has never seen before.

"Now naruto see that scoll at the end of the room walk go over open it and sign your name in blood it is the Kitsune summioning contract."

"hai" was all he got as naruto walk over to the scoll and sign his name he also saw that it was the only name on the scoll.

"congrats naruto on being the first to ever sign it." "pump alot of charka into this while doin these hand signs after you cut your figure"

"summioning jutus" there was a huge smoke screen as a women apeared she had blood red hair down to the middle of her back and blood red eyes she was about 6'0" covered in a black dress with a DD bust but what stood out was the nine blood red tails flowing behind her.

"kitsune-sensai?" naruto asked "your a girl"

"hai kit it is me and I am" "dont worry i am still sealed in you but now i can help train you for the next 6 years I will trian you till you can defeat me in battle now go chosse your wepion and trust me you will know when it's the one for you."

"hai sensai" naruto started to look at wepions will he saw a pure black katana with a blood red stripe goin down it (AN THERE IS A DISCRIBEION ON MY PROFILE)

"This is it sensai"

"Nice chosse naruto that sword belong to your great grand father Altisr Namikaze"

"NOW THE FUN BEGAINS" yelled the kitsune with an evil smile.

6 YEARS LATER -

(AN: I KNOW IT'S A BIG TIME SKIP ALREADY BUT I DONT FEEL LIKE WRITEING THE TRAINING RIGHT NOW I WILL MAKE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT THE SIX YEARS maybe)

The gate gaurds saw someone walking towards the gate he was bout 5'5" with blood red hair that defed graved ANBU style black pants with a black shirt with a (AN dont know what it is called but the thing the fourth wears) with red and black flames at the bottom and the back read STORM IN THE DARK. Beside him was a big fox that came up to his waist with blood red fur.

"halt state your name and resaon for being here" said one of the guards

"naruto Uzumaki namikaze returning to the viallge to become a ninja" stated naruto

"welcome back naruto" said one of the guards while the one who ask who he is said

"demon you should of stayed gone" as soon as he said that he felt a blade at his neck,  
"maybe you should think before breaking the third's law about the 9-tails." said naruto as the other gaurd was thinking '_wow I did not even see him move I cant believe he got that fast in only 6 years'_  
"Naruto the third has been worried sick he has tried to send teams to find you but they never could, by the way the Anbu has gone to tell the Hokage that you are here" said the gaurd as soon as he was done speaking an Anbu appeared in a poof of smoke "Naruto the hokage wants to see you"

"very well lead the way Anbu-san" said naruto as he moved to follow the ninja.

ANI know that not much was changed in this chapter but I wanted it to stay this way and I know it's moving kinda fast but no worrys naruto will be having a downgrade in power from the last story and he is not going to just kill the gaurd like last time again sorry for spelling errors as i go I plan to come back though and try and fix as many as I can.

till next time

.

.

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . Ads . Help . Top


End file.
